Miliтαяμ мμтн
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: Cuando Flaky aceptó el reto de Giggles de ir a la casa del veterano militar para "robar" la boina de éste a mitades de la noche en medio de una reunión para chicas. Jamás se imaginó que para obtenerla y salir con sus extremidades intactas tendría que aceptar la ―única― condición que la otra personalidad de Flippy, Fliqpy, le ofrecía.


_[One-Shot]_

**Miliтαяμ мμтн**

―**Flippy/Fliqpy & Flaky****―**

**S**ummary: Cuando Flaky aceptó el reto de Giggles de ir a la casa del veterano militar para "robar" la boina de éste a mitades de la noche en medio de una _reunión para chicas_. Jamás se imaginó que para obtenerla y salir con sus extremidades intactas tendría que aceptar la ―única― condición que la otra personalidad de Flippy, Fliqpy, le ofrecía.

**A**dvertencias: Es clasificación **M**, tal vez lo que pueda advertir sería poco desarrollo del Lemon XD.

**D**isclaimer:

**Happy Tree Friends © MondoMedia**

_Mito Militar _© Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas: Este fic es para mí querida amiga SUKIMA MOE quién ganó el concurso de _Colecta de Imágenes_ en el grupo ubicado en FACEBOOK. Me vuelvo a **disculpar** una y mil veces más con SUKIMA por haber tardado **tanto** en darle su merecido premio, pero como siempre a mi Musa nunca se le puede mantener en su lugar ni aunque le pague.

Pero al fin aquí está y espero que disfruten de este one-shot, en especial tú querida amiga.

* * *

**•**

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida Flaky maldijo el hecho de haber querido conseguir amigas con las cuales pasar la noche, sobre todo después de escuchar el reto impuesto por Giggles en medio de un juego donde los dados tenían el poder. Un dado rosa y otro azul, el rosa era el que imponía un reto o una pregunta y el azul el que respondía al reto o contestaba la pregunta.

Según esto cada una tenía 2 números a disposición. Giggles poseía los números 1 y 2, Petunia 3 y 4, y Flaky 5 y 6. Aquel momento los dados decidieron su destino después de que el rosa diera por número 2 y el azul 5; y después de escuchar el reto Flaky supo que el escalofrío que le produjo la sonrisa de Giggles al ver los puntos negros sobre aquellos cubos no había sido gratis.

_«―Flippy y tú son buenos amigos ¿no? ―le había preguntado la muchacha de cabellos rosados a la pelirroja. Ambas sentadas una frente a la otra con Petunia como espectadora._

―_S-sí… ―claro, Flippy era su amigo aunque a Giggles se le olvidó mencionar que su distanciamiento del militar en los últimos meses y la debilitación de la amistad de ambos era debido a diversas circunstancias que por el tiempo se lograron hacer más grandes, una de esas circunstancias fue aquel día en el que ella misma presenciara las mutilaciones que la otra personalidad del veterano era capaz de hacer en la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que ella misma le organizó._

_Después de arrojar a Sniffles en un barril mortal lleno de cuchillos colina abajo antes de escucharlo gritar en cada movimiento hasta que un árbol le detuvo y el barril se destruyó en pedazos para ver los despojos que antes formaron a un jovencito muy inteligente de enormes gafas, los ojos de Fliqpy la miraron por unos instantes antes de girar lentamente su cabeza hacía ella y acercarse con una mirada sínica en el rostro manchado de sangre; Flaky aún recordaba el cómo le lamió la barbilla antes de decirle: ―Te daré tiempo para salir corriendo…si no has llegado lo suficientemente lejos antes de que cuente cinco, te perforaré el culo. ―Ella corrió bastante después de escuchar el dos salir de esos labios, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa y poner seguro a todas las puertas y ventanas, casi al instante llamó a Lammy diciéndole que necesitaba ayuda para después contarle lo ocurrido. Para su suerte, Mr. Pickles iba con ella, ¿y por qué suerte si Mr. Pickles era un asesino igual a Fliqpy? Por eso mismo, porque (aunque sonase muy cobarde incluso para ella) si alguien podía hacerle frente a esa versión retorcida de Flippy, era ese pepino mortal. Aunque claro, a ese también lo tendría vigilado aún después de escuchar como en el baño, Lammy le advertía a su peluche pepino que debía comportarse por primera vez en su vida de lo contrario jamás se lo perdonaría._

―_Bien ―dijo animada engrandeciendo la sonrisa―, porque tu reto será, traer su boina aquí con nosotras antes de que termine la noche._

―_Auch ―expresó Petunia con una mueca de pena en el rostro. Flaky suspiró a decir verdad ya se esperaba algo así después de escuchar el nombre de Flippy; al menos no le pedían la ropa interior de éste, eso si había sido un reto cruel. Aunque sí se llegase a encontrar con aquel tipo de ojos amarillos con toda seguridad podría decir que su vida no fue tan mala después de todo._

―_¿E-estás segura? ―musitó Flaky en un último intento de escuchar una risa seguido de una negatoria._

―_Por supuesto, quiero la boina de Flippy aquí en esta habitación antes de que termine la noche, o serás una gallina de por vida ―sentenció sin darse cuenta que en verdad había sentenciado una de sus amigas.»_

Por eso mismo ahora se veía a Flaky yendo por las calles de la pequeña ciudad Happy Tree en su bicicleta azul marino con una velocidad mínima, en aquella zona no contaban con muchos peligros nocturnos además de que la luz nunca faltaba por los alrededores para dar más confianza a sus ciudadanos los cuales no eran varios. Y con mucha indecisión Flaky bajó de su bicicleta apenas visualizar la casa de Flippy dejando su bicicleta arrinconada en un árbol a 3 metros de la morada del veterano. Con pasos pequeños fue acercándose, cuando salió de la casa de Giggles la pelirosa le dio la hora, _20:07_, por lo que contaba con un tiempo justo. O al menos eso dependía de ella y de su nivel de convencimiento para poder hacer que Flippy se despegase de esa boina que más de una vez captó su atención pero por respeto a lo que representaba para él jamás se la pidió para verla de cerca. Una pizca de incomodidad agridulce se apegó a ella cuando se dijo que lo irónico de todo ello era que por primera vez iba pedirle a Flippy su boina, y no sería para su disfrute propio sino para su amiga de rosa quién por cierto, había estado saliendo con el peliverde más no había funcionado, según le había informado Petunia.

Cuando pisó ese tapete de _Bienvenido_ pasó saliva sintiendo como su garganta se refrescaba un poco. Se secó el sudor de sus manos con su ropa e inhaló todo el aire a su disposición profundamente. Alzó la mano derecha una vez seca y comenzó a acercarla para tocar; sin embargo esa acción se borró de su mente apenas escuchó un grito feroz dentro de la casa, ella se congeló con la mano alzada y las pupilas empequeñecidas. Y no se movió un centímetro hasta que por la ventana que estaba arriba de la puerta principal donde estaba ella, es decir, el segundo piso, salió volando un sujeto vestido de verde para caer directamente de cara contra el suelo.

«Sal de aquí, sal de aquí» le decía a Flaky una parte que aún no estaba congelada por el suceso, lamentablemente el cuerpo de la chica no se movió puesto que sus músculos no se atrevían a reaccionar, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su corazón ya se encontraba bailando al ritmo de la salsa; las manos volvieron a sudarle y su cara comenzó a parecerle demasiado caliente. La persona atrás suyo hizo el sonido de querer levantarse, sin embargo una ráfaga de viento resonó en los oídos de Flaky poco después antes de escuchar al cuerpo caer de nuevo sobre el césped.

¿Qué debía hacer? Necesitaba moverse lo sabía, pero ¿cómo? Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de pasar saliva por su garganta o siquiera de parpadear, ¿cómo podía dar la vuelta y salir corriendo hacia su bicicleta para marcharse en un santiamén?

La puerta se abrió delicadamente antes de que la mano de Flaky bajase como si sus tendones hubiesen sido cortados, y sus ojos se hubiesen quedado sin la protección de los párpados. Algo cayó sobre ella, obligándola a caer junto a aquel que estaba sobre ella.

_Sangre_, pasó automáticamente por la mente de la pelirroja antes de que pudiese reaccionar con euforia y quitase el peso extra de encima con la respiración agitada y los ojos llorosos, cuando la poca luz de la luna y las estrellas se reflejó en la cara del sujeto, notó que éste no tenía una cara que identificar, desfigurada y sangrante, aún cálido y tenso; no hace mucho que había muerto, seguramente poco después de abrir la puerta principal. La puerta se abrió más haciendo un terrorífico coro con las pisadas que obviamente el vencedor estaba provocando para ver _su obra_.

Un silbido perturbó los tímpanos de la pelirroja, uno de asombro e ironía; las pasos continuaron.

―¿Más visitas? ―cuestionó aquella voz varonil y perturbadora, esa arrogante y psicópata que por más enfermo que se oyese, habían provocado un estremecimiento en Flaky. Ésta al alzar la vista se congeló aún más, era Flippy, su cabello verdoso completamente alborotado, con el sudor recorriéndole la cara y con toda seguridad el resto del cuerpo, y sangre sobre todo su traje militar que por claras razones no era precisamente suya; a Flaky le pasó con clic mental al darse cuenta que en efecto, ese no era Flippy, sino su otro yo, Fliqpy.

Más por inercia que por razón el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirroja se alejó aún sentada apoyándose con sus pies, cadera y manos logrando que el veterano se riera de ella con burla dando a entender lo que Flaky había temido, _aquello no serviría de nada_. Sin embargo Flaky no se detuvo, continuó sin perderlo de vista, temía voltearla y darse cuenta que ya lo tenía cara a cara como en las películas de Jason Voorhees. Se levantó cuando tocó con su espalda la bicicleta, se giró rápidamente para tomarla y subirse para después huir notando que Fliqpy sólo reía como si viese comedia titánica.

Sus pies pedalearon con mucho ímpetu, su corazón seguía un ritmo peligroso de latidos y sus ojos comenzaban a irritarse debido al aire que recibían debido al aumento en la velocidad. Y cuando se pensó a salvo, dejó de pedalear para comenzar a detenerse hasta que las ruedas se detuvieron por sí solas y se vio obligada a bajar un pie para no caer. Temerosa miró a su alrededor al darse cuenta que no sabía a dónde había ido a parar. ¿Dónde estaba? Maravilloso, una estupidez tras otra. Sí tan sólo contase con un teléfono celular podría llamar a Giggles, Lammy, Petunia o a Cuddles para que acudiesen a su ayuda; ella era un desastre cuando se hablaba de orientación además de que ese problema hacía una perfecta combinación con el hecho de que jamás había transcurrido la ciudad por la noche, ni sola ni con compañía. Flaky no era una chica que acostumbrase salir muy seguido de la seguridad de su hogar, aunque claro, los antes nombrados tenían el poder de hacerle cambiar de opinión, a veces.

Se dijo que sería tonto quedarse ahí ya que aunque la ciudad estuviese marcada como un sitio seguro, uno nunca debía confiarse. Por lo que retomó su andar con rapidez, tal vez podría llegar a reconocer alguna calle que la llevase a casa de Giggles o a la suya propia, aunque claro la segunda opción le pareció lo más adecuada debido a que su piyama estaba teñida de rojo. Ese pensamiento y confirmación hicieron eco en su cabeza haciendo que sus sienes punzaran y detuviera nuevamente su marcha; por su mente pasaron las diversas ocasiones en las que había despertado a mitades de la madrugada de sobresalto debido a las pesadillas que constantemente tenía debido a la fiesta de cumpleaños antes mencionada, los gritos de Sniffles junto al sonar del torturado cuello de Toothy habían causado traumas en su vida, a tal grado que casi había perdido el sentido del sueño.

Suspiró y trató de calmarse, aunque se sentía sucia y perseguida debía hacerse a la idea de que Fliqpy era tan humano como ella, él no era un dios ni un ser inmoral, podía morir; Flaky había tomado algunos cursos de combate con su amigo _Buddhist Monkey_ un mes después del suceso, temiendo que el alter ego del ex soldado militar fuese tras ella y cumpliese esa amenaza que no dejó de hacerle eco en ningún momento.

El joven chino le había enseñado (a pesar de que Flaky jamás le dijo el motivo por el cual deseaba aprender Kung-Fu, y él nunca le preguntó) el arte del ataque, el de la defensa y claramente el de la retirada, él le había dicho que el Kung-Fu no era un arte para matar (cosa irónica, se había dicho ella después de saber su _pequeño_ problema con el temperamento) sino para defender. Ella había seguido los pasos y los arduos entrenamientos de su mentor lo mejor posible sin embargo podría decirse que era una novata debido a que no era muy buena. Escuchándolo de la peor manera.

_«―No busques pelea contra él…te matará ―le había dicho apenas deshicieron el abrazo de despedida. Había sido momento de que Flaky regresara a la ciudad dejando ahí al joven de nacionalidad -original- china que habitaba en esos momentos en Wisconsin._

―_¿D-disculpa?_

―_Hablas dormida ―explicó alzando los hombros, tomó los de ella entre sus callosas manos y la miró―, no tientes a tu suerte amiga mía, cuando un ser humano pierde la humanidad puede ser peor que el mismo diablo. ―Esas palabras causaron un estrago olímpico en el corazón de Flaky, si antes no se había sentido temerosa de regresar y más decidida a quedarse en Wisconsin con él, ahora lo estaba―; ve con cuidado, y recuerda…las puertas de mi morada siempre están abiertas._

―_No p-podré ganarle…¿verdad?_

_Buddhist la miró a los ojos con la frialdad que se esperaría de un implacable general chino._

―_No en esta vida»._

Se sintió tentada a decir que se quedaba con él, temía por su vida, por la de sus amigos y por la del mismo Flippy, después de todo no era culpa del veterano el no poder tener control sobre su otro yo; pero no aceptó debido a diversos motivos, entre ellos su timidez, esa que no le permitía decir las cosas por miedo al _qué dirá_. Además, sí Fliqpy en verdad estaba de algún modo obsesionado con ella encontraría el modo de encontrarla, no podía darse el lujo de involucrar al chino en un pelito que estaba de más decir que no terminaría bien, además de que según tenía entendido Buddhist había dejado su nacionalidad original para encontrar momentos de paz en aquella región poco poblada de Wisconsin, por lo que ella deseó dejarlo así.

No había aprendido mucho acerca del arte del Kung-Fu pero al menos había podido superar con destreza su terror hacía la sangre y su anterior paranoia. Aunque claro, Fliqpy siempre tenía una línea muy corta para llegar a ambas sin mucho esfuerzo.

Los ladridos de los perros cercanos le hicieron despertar de sus recuerdos, echó una mirada hacia los lados y retomó su recorrido, estaba haciéndose más tarde por lo que debía apresurarse. Giró en U por una calle sin dejar de prestar atención a sus alrededores, comenzando a ubicarse sintiendo un poco de alivio por ello, sin embargo este desapareció casi al instante ya que sin saber cómo las ruedas hicieron un movimiento en falso hacía la izquierda como si se hubiesen patinado en el hielo, culminando en una poderosa caída que la dejó por varios segundos en el suelo y con la bicicleta lejos de ella; estando aturdida por el golpe que se llevó en la cabeza y por la sorpresa repentina.

Maldijo unas cuantas palabras en su mente mientras comenzaba a sentir el ardor en su pierna derecha debido a un posible raspón, uno que dudaba fuese diminuto y por ende no le fuese a doler al día siguiente. Dolida por una nueva pulsación, está vez en el brazo derecho. Se acercó a la bicicleta rezando por su buena función antes de tomarla y tomarse su tiempo para inhalar y exhalar con calma para aguantar el ardor de las heridas y el dolor de los músculos afectados.

«Algunas cosas…jamás cambian» se sentenció a sí misma dándose cuenta que por más artes marciales que aprendiera seguiría siendo la misma chica torpe y temerosa de siempre; se aferró al metal de la bicicleta antes de tomarse otros segundos para subirse en esta y tratar de manejarla.

Una pedaleada, dos pedaleadas, y… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un auto? ¿Una camioneta?

Las luces la cegaron por un instante, y al darse cuenta que el auto se dirigía hacia ella aparentemente sin querer detenerse, Flaky se vio obligada a cambiar drásticamente la dirección perdiendo nuevamente el control está vez siendo el ardor y el dolor, únicos factores de su desliz.

El coche se detuvo unos metros delante de Flaky, ésta aturdida por el segundo golpe en la cabeza y por el regreso doble de sus heridas no encontró fuerzas necesarias para levantarse de forma rápida como hubiese querido, es más, cuando puso una mano en la acera tuvo la _suerte_ de topar con una piedra en la palma que de un miserable toque la obligó a bajar al suelo nuevamente.

La puerta del desconocido auto se abrió y ante los ojos de la pelirroja se acercó un sujeto cuyo calzado fue ícono de su horror. Unas botas negras militares.

_Tumh, Tumh, Tumh_. El corazón de Flaky iba deteniéndose conforme éste iba acercándose a ella.

―¿Flaky? ¡Oh dios! ¿Estás bien?

¿Acaso el destino se reía de ella o realmente era quién ella pensaba que era?

―¿Flippy? ―Musitó sin poder creer del todo que su _amigo_ sea quién _muestra_ que es―, ¿e-eres tú? ―Aunque claro, no esperaba que esa pregunta le diese una inexistente respuesta satisfactoria.

―¿Qué rayos haces aquí a mitades de la noche? ―replicó como todo un familiar mayor y responsable, Flaky sintió cómo el chico de cabellos verdes la alzaba con mucho cuidado poniendo uno de sus lastimados brazos encima de su masculino y bien dotado hombro, la llevó a los asientos traseros del Hummer H3 Tuning y después de depositarla con cuidado y cerrar la puerta, Flaky se percató de que el ex militar había ido por la bicicleta.

Flaky escuchó cómo Flippy montaba su medio de transporte en el suyo antes de que la puerta del piloto se abriese.

―Te dejaré en tu casa ―dijo él demandante―, ¿qué hacías aquí?

Flaky no habló, sólo suspiró dolida dándole a entender al chico de cabello verde que no deseaba contestar. Era una pena que no hubiese otro tema de conversación que no los llevase a un silencio incómodo. Pero aún así Flaky deseaba mantener una _distancia_ entre ambos. Después de todo, sí lo que Buddhist había dicho era verdad, no tenía por qué estar jugando a la _Ruleta Rusa_.

―Flaky ―llamó el hombre delante de ella robándole el aliento, ese tono, era curioso pero no anormal que lo usara; aún así se sentía nerviosa cuando lo usaba con ella, y sin nadie con ellos―. ¿Qué hacías?

―N-nada… ―¿Ahora era un crimen salir de casa a mitades de la noche? Ese era un país libre y ella…ella no tenía el valor para decirle que deseaba distancia entre ambos desde ya.

―Nada ―repitió el veterano como si suspirase algo de importancia, no iban a una velocidad rápida pero Flaky notó cuando ésta bajó aún más―. Me temes ―dijo como si le aclarara un descubrimiento de ya hace mucho tiempo. La pelirroja se estremeció al escuchar aquello.

Masculló palabras inentendibles aún para ella, tratando inútilmente de encontrar algo bueno y coherente qué decir ante aquello. No tenía nada, y era cierto, tenía miedo, pero no de Flippy en sí sino de su _otro yo_, de ese que la había amenazado sexualmente y posiblemente de muerte; no deseaba abrir la boca, menos con él. Buddhist Monkey ya lo sabía, pero porque él no la dejó con una escapatoria argumental y el único motivo por el cual el chino no había ido por la cabeza del veterano era porque ella le aclaró que el problema estaba dentro de la cabeza de una persona que a pesar de todo, Flaky quería. Notó por el espejo retrovisor interno que el hombre la había estado observando hasta que ella puso sus ojos en los suyos atrapándolo infraganti.

Aunque eso no quiso decir que Flaky tenía una mejor posición, de hecho, ella supo que con su movimiento había dado señales verdaderas de la afirmación antes mencionada. Finalmente apartó la vista sin poder seguir mirando esos ojos verdosos y penetrantes ni un segundo más. Era curioso el modo en el que podía enmudecerse por completo ante aquella presencia. Por muy siniestro que pareciese, le parecía excitante que Flippy aún tuviese ese poder sobre ella sin siquiera necesitar la ayuda de Fliqpy.

El auto olía como él, los asientos parecían estar fundidos en el perfume masculino y asechador del veterano de guerra, incluso el ambiente ―el cual se sentía más relajado―, parecía estar en complicidad con el hombre que en esos momentos comenzaba a ser dueño de sus sentidos, el oído, la vista, el olfato, el tacto, y el gusto. Sus furiosos ojos verdes le daban la sensación de estar en un sitio sin fin, oscuro y peligroso con pocas cosas _vivas_ alrededor, su aroma tenía una sublime esencia que era débil pero no por ello menos poderosa que su mirada, era tan masculina y tan atrapante que le hacía temblar, y de sólo pensar en esas poderosas manos aferradas al volante, esas grandes y masculinas manos con unos delgados y agiles dedos, su cuerpo tembló inminentemente.

«¡No!» se repitió alarmada de unos pensamientos poco civilizados, no _debía_ estar pensando en algo tan carnal y lujurioso; era claro que a pesar de su pasado, Flippy conservaba un atrayente cuerpo con un poderoso magnetismo de magnitudes titánicas que hacían que su entrepierna ardiese de dolor, sin embargo, no debía olvidar que dentro de su cabeza se encontraba _algo_ nada grato que sabía lo atractivo que se veía, y se burlaba de lo que provocaba en ella. Y se podría decir con toda claridad que eso a Flaky no le gustaba nada puesto que cada vez que eso pasaba, su cuerpo se enfriaba para después arder pero está vez a causa de la ira y la vergüenza.

No pudo evitar mirar de nuevo el espejo cuando el Hummer se detuvo por completo. Apenas alcanzó a ver cómo Flippy salía del auto y azotaba la puerta, Flaky debió confesar que sintió un gran alivio cuando lo perdió de vista; sin embargo ella no puedo reaccionar rápidamente ante el gran tirón que sintió en sus pies. La sorpresa de no haber escuchado la puerta debajo de ella abrirse y el movimiento que el militar causó la dejarán sin habla después del grito involuntario que dio al caer al suelo y golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Se levantó casi alarmada y casi aliviada de que esas poderosas manos no siguieran sosteniéndola. Miró completamente desorientada y confundida por todos lados. «¿Qué era ese lugar?» se dijo con ansiedad.

―Traté… ―dijo Flippy sacándola de sus pensamientos―, en verdad traté.

―¿D-de qué…?

―Incluso intenté alejarme de ti cuando ese maldito chino me lo _pidió_ ―escupió con tal vehemencia la nacionalidad que Flaky pensó que él estaba jugando con ella, tratando de hacerla temer más de lo que ya lo hacía―. Pero no pude, Dios sabe que no pude ―sollozó agobiado y gruñó―: no puedo aguantarlo más. ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?!

Flippy se sostuvo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que Flaky creyó que planeaba aplastársela. Se encorvó y comenzó a jadear como un perro con rabia. Aunque claro, dentro de Flippy había algo muchísimo peor que la rabia.

―Dime, Flaky ―suspiró con cansancio―, ¿qué debo hacer?

Flaky se negó a contestar no por falta de palabras, era claro que quería gritarle que se alejara de ella, que dejara de pensar en ella, pero la mitad que ella misma odiaba sabía que no podría ser posible. No era Flippy quién dominaba el cuerpo la mayor parte del tiempo. Sabía quién era y eso precisamente era lo que le daba temor. ¡Estúpida de ella! Jamás debió abandonar la seguridad que Buddhist Monkey le ofrecía.

Flippy por su parte estaba aterrorizado, harto y cansado. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía, parecía que todo lo hacía de forma mecánica como si fuese un muñeco con un control remoto en manos de un depravado sexualmente violento, agresivo, psicótico. Y lo que él quería era a Flaky, la quería sometida, la deseaba destrozada, la anhelaba sólo para él. Pero _él_ sabía que ella lo amaba a él, a Flippy ―no era algo demasiado difícil de saber― y para la desgracia del ex militar su parte malvada comenzó a dominarlo sin que se diera cuenta; esa parte de ambos que Fliqpy odiaba con toda su alma, la quería cerca, la sentía tan lejos, y la amaba desesperadamente como para aguantar tantos meses en profunda soledad a pesar de que Fliqpy dejó en la pantalla del ordenador a dirección de un tipo llamado Buddhist Monkey.

Así es, y sin poder evitarlo él fue a verla, ¿a qué? A pedir perdón, por cualquier cosa que Fliqpy haya hecho, pero sus esperanzas e intensiones se derrumbaron cuando tocó aquel timbre y el hombre chino apareció.

_«―No quiero verte aquí ―le había dicho iracundo apenas abrió la puerta y lo vio. _

_Flippy por un momento creyó que debía salir corriendo, pero esa parte suya que no tenía nada que ver con Fliqpy, aún conservaba algo de orgullo, se reusó a sucumbir ante lo que dijese el sujeto._

―_Debo ver a Flaky. ―El chino endureció la mirada._

―_No verás a nadie. Lárgate._

―_No hasta verla._

―_¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirle?_

―_Eso a ti no te incumbe ―escupió Flippy con furia, una que fue perfectamente correspondida por el aparente monje._

―_¿No? ―dijo irónico―, pues ¿acaso no te has puesto a pensar el por qué no contesta su celular? Así es amigo, sé que le has estado fastidiando, sé lo que le ocurrió para salir así de desesperada de su casa. ¡De su casa! ―avanzó un paso con toda la intensión de hacerle besar la pared. Flippy lo supo porque él tenía el mismo deseo―. Ninguna mujer debe ser arrojada así de su propio hogar. Aprecio mucho a la chica, y sé que…en _parte_ tú también lo haces._

_Flippy se mostró sorprendido ante ese "doble" sentido, arqueó una ceja. ¿Le había hablado acerca de Fliqpy?_

―_Ella…_

―_Sí, me contó acerca de tu doble personalidad, Flippy ―dijo entre respiraciones largas tratando de calmarse―, así que te lo plantearé así. Déjala, y no regreses si no quieres comenzar un Armagedón. Ya déjala en paz. Lárgate y no regreses»._

Evidentemente tuvo que tragar todo instinto _animal_ que le decía con ímpetu que debía hacerle tragar esas palabras por el culo. Después se dio la vuelta y se marchó no sin antes maldecir al desgraciado por no contar con nada que pudiese arruinarle el día como una falla en su personalidad. Los imbéciles budistas religiosos como él, que creían saber acerca de la meditación y lo "efectiva" que era podían plantear 101 maneras de joder con su mierda de la paz interior a personas como él.

Maldito fuera ese imbécil, y maldito fuera él también, maldita fuera esa bastarda guerra que nada ¡nada! Tenía que ver con él y aún así le perjudicó de la peor forma posible.

_¿Por qué?_ Jamás podría saberlo. Lo único que sabía era que Flaky ya no estaba segura, ni en un sitio ni en otro. Fliqpy la buscaría y lo haría con más concupiscencia ya que no desde hace mucho se entero ―y él mismo también― que Flaky era completamente virgen. En todo sentido. Espiritual y físicamente.

¿Cómo se había enterado? Jamás le cuentes nada a Giggles, de lo contrarío ella se lo contará a Cuddles y Cuddles se lo contará a todos los solteros ansiosos por unas _bragas blancas_. Pero era claro que ni una personalidad ni otra pensaban dejarles paso, al menos no anatómicamente completos.

_«―¡Chicos, ¿saben de qué noticia me acabo de enterar?!_

―_Y yo qué sé ―respondió Splendid desinteresado jugando póker contra Splendont. Cuddles sonrió maliciosamente._

―_Giggles dice que Flaky es virgen. ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!_

_The Mole quién estaba sentado frente al televisor alzó una ceja desinteresado._

―_¿Y eso qué? Cada quién con su culo, Cuddles, creí que eso ya estaba aclarado. ―Por supuesto había montado el mismo show como cuando se enteró (nuevamente por cortesía de Giggles) que Lammy usualmente tenía sueños húmedos sadomasoquistas donde pedía ser castigada y amaestrada por un amo imaginario, eso tampoco le había hecho gracia a The Mole, y más porque el hombre de las gafas sabía perfectamente de donde se inspiraba la mente de la mujer para crear _esos _panoramas, le echó un buen pleito a Lammy por eso._

―_Ya Mole, sé que aprecias a Flaky pero ¡por favor! Veinte años sin probar una pisca de lo que es el sexo ―dijo con burla. El hombre de las gafas giró un poco su cabeza hacía el lado donde estaba el rubio fan de los conejos. Lammy apreciaba a Flaky porque, antes que él, la pelirroja le tendió la mano cuando muchos se la habían apartado debido a su problema con Mr. Pickles. Y ahora que él y Lammy eran pareja, la ayuda de Flaky no era olvidada ni por uno ni por otro._

―_Como sigas hablando así de ella conseguirás veinte años _sin_ sexo, y no lo digo como una amenaza cualquiera Orejas y lo sabes._

―_Ya, yo sólo decía que ya va siendo hora que sus bragas dejen de ser blancas._

_La parte inferior de la botella de la agria cerveza golpeó suavemente la mesa delante de The Mole, Sniffles y Flippy._

―_Cállate ya ―espetó Flippy con rencor―, tú ya tienes un trasero a cual follar. ¿Podrías dejar ya ese tema? Me sorprende que aún puedas ver a Flaky a la cara y decir que eres su mejor amigo diciendo esto casi a diario. Si Flaky quiere morir virgen ¡es su problema!_

―_Ya hombre, sólo quería sacar un tema, esto en verdad se pone demasiado silencioso ―dijo Cuddles arrebatándole la cerveza a Toothy._

―_¡Oye, eso es mío!_

―_Sí, pero creo que hay mejores temas que no incluya una disputa entre tú y estos dos ―intervino Splendont con seriedad mientras seguía barajeando las cartas con maestría._

―_Aunque suene extraño, estoy de acuerdo con Splendont ―dijo Splendid haciendo que más de uno alzara las dos cejas, entre ellos, The Mole y Cuddles―. Dejemos que Flaky se ocupe de a quién le da su himen y nosotros de a quién se lo quitamos. Punto._

_Flippy aunque no del todo convencido, asintió bebiendo otro trago de su cerveza; mientras que The Mole se ocupaba de _otras_ cosas»._

Flaky se mantuvo cohibida. Se mantuvo temblando y completamente ajena a los pensamientos de Flippy. Se sentía perseguida y atrapada, no estaba preparada para enfrentar esa situación y lo peor era que en el fondo de su cuerpo y mente ―más precisamente, en su entrepierna― comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo profundo. Sus pensamientos divagaban por lugares que no debían y entre éstos el falo de Flippy destacaba perfectamente.

¡No, no, no!

«Atrasas lo inevitable» le dijo su mente. Y Flaky por un momento quiso que su mente tuviera cuerpo propio a cual golpear con vehemencia.

La pelirroja gimió fuertemente cuando Flippy la tomó el brazo y la obligó a levantarse. Los ojos de _Flippy_ estaban teñidos en amarillo. Su respiración se paralizó.

Cuando él alzó la otra mano para tocarla en la cara, Flaky no supo cómo contestar, qué hacer y por todos los cielos, qué cara poner. Aunque por lo visto, debió de haber puesto una de total terror puesto que él rió con tanta fuerza que ella creyó que podría ser buen actor para las películas de acción o mucho mejor, de terror y horror, como villano.

―Es una verdadera pena, ¿no es así? ―le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la parte superior de la mano. Era raro, ¿acaso estaba siendo delicado? No, él no era así y Flaky aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que las cosas para ella iban a emporar―, aún doy vueltas en la cama pensando…imaginando…divagando, en cómo te verías sobre ella. En cómo te sentirías sobre ella, sobre y bajo mis sábanas. Y sobre todo hasta qué nivel de terror podría llegar a hacerte pasar en el tiempo en el que estás conmigo.

Flaky tragó saliva al momento en el que Flippy usaba la misma mano que la acariciaba para bajar hacía su yugular, acariciando toda la piel disponible mientras sus amarillentos ojos parecían teñirse de rojo.

―Quiero serte honesto ―le susurró antes de acercarse al oído y acabar su frase―: Quiero destrozarte la entrepierna.

La pelirroja se sintió mareada, Fliqpy rió maliciosamente entre dientes.

―Así es mi querida pelirroja ―prosiguió―, quiero acabarte, quiero meterte las manos hasta en lugares de tu cuerpo que no sabías que podría ser posible meterlas, quiero arrancarte esa piel a tiras y hacerte gritar mi nombre, él mío; no el de él ―escupió con furia refiriéndose a Flippy, Flaky lo sabía bien―. Aunque claro ―dijo recuperándose después de inhalar su esencia del cuello―, depende de ti de qué forma te destrozaré… ―le lamió pecaminosamente todo el contorno de la oreja haciéndola temblar―, de qué te dolerá…te dolerá ―rió divertido―. Pero no soy tan malo. Después de todo, sería _tu primera vez_.

«¿Cómo diablos se enteró?» Se dijo Flaky aterrada, pero no, no debía flaquear.

Se armó de valor y se atrevió a hablar. Únicamente para arrepentirse después.

―¿Quién d-dice que soy v-virgen? ―. El rió con ganas.

―Entonces no lo eres ―le musitó ronco―. Perfecto. No tengo por qué contenerme entonces. ―Con su mano libre, tomó el trasero de Flaky para acercarla a su necesitado ingle sin que ella lo predijera.

Flaky gimió sin poder evitarlo, el agarre era fuerte, increíble y poderoso. Estaba temblando, sudando y aparentemente en medio de lo que al parecer era un bosque que marcaba el límite de la ciudad. No habría nadie a quién llamar, y mucho menos nadie quién acudiera a su ayuda aún si pudiesen escucharla. La mano de Fliqpy comenzó a soltar y a estrujar furiosamente mientras su boca comenzaba a probar con más descaro su cuello.

―¿Qué harás Flaky? ―le masculló burlón―. ¿No practicaras tus lecciones de defensa personal que aprendiste con el estúpido monje para defenderte a ti misma?

Estaba congelada. Estaba temerosa por su seguridad y por su vida. Deseaba poder practicarle una llave pero él parecía tenerla pasmada por completo. Casi lloró por su cruel realidad. Por esa que decía que la experiencia hace a un mejor guerrero que la práctica.

_«―Recuerda una cosa Flaky ―le había dicho Monkey después de uno de sus entrenamientos de los que ella terminó agotada―, para atacar, hay que esperar el momento adecuado. Nunca ataques como loca esperando acertar un golpe, eso te cansará y no te ayudará en nada. ―Bebió un poco de su té―. Cualquier punto blanco es aprovechable, pero no olvides que dejándote llevar por el miedo jamás ganarás nada. ―Vio a Flaky con recelo―, lo siento querida, pero así es la realidad, ―endureció su mirada―. Y tú realidad, es que sí te enfrentas a ese tal Fliqpy con miedo, no le ganarás, de hecho, hombres cómo él, te harán sufrir aún más si ven que te resistes. Porque les encanta someter, les encanta destruir y desechar. Jamás des pie a alguien así para que te destruya, haz lo que tengas que haces y aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para atacarle._

―_¿Hombres como él…?_

―_Hombres como yo ―dijo con pésame. Bajó la taza y miró a Flaky―, no te rindas»._

―N-no t-tiene caso… ―gimió con negación y sumisión, estaba aterrada, estaba temblando―, h-haré t-todo l-lo que m-me pi-pidas…

―¿Ves? ―preguntó moviéndola de tal forma que su pene se estrujara con más fuerza sobre su entrepierna―, todo es mejor cuando cooperas.

_«―Jamás des pie a alguien así para que te destruya, haz lo que tengas que haces y aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para atacarle―»._

Y eso haría, ella obedecería cualquier mandato, cualquiera. Ella había visto películas pornográficas con Giggles y Petunia, y más antes había visto vídeos por su propia cuenta; se daba una idea de lo que Fliqpy le _obligaría_ a hacer, era claro que él no pensaría en su placer sino en el suyo propio. Y lo peor era que había visto tantos, _tantos_ vídeos que incluso se preguntaba si caminaría de nuevo. Por boca de Giggles sabía que _Flippy_ poseía una pasión como ninguna otra, ella y él habían salido por poco tiempo pero después ella lo dejó ―según Giggles― por no pensar en ella lo suficiente; pero en el sexo Giggles lo había descrito como un Doble A: _Asno Apasionante_. Asno en todo el sentido de la palabra, Apasionante en todo lo que cabe, él era, como un bruto caballo perfectamente viril. E incluso Petunia se mostró interesada por el _chisme_, tanto así que musitó lo genial que sería sentir a un ex militar como él en su cama.

Lo más preocupante y humillante era que estaba a punto de realizar una de las tantas fantasías masoquistas de Lammy. Una que deseaba practicar con su novio The Mole muy pronto, según dijo ella.

Sí salía viva, le diría a Lammy qué tal le fue, e incluso ―para su inútil confort― tal vez se reiría con ella por esto. Valía soñar en cosas buenas antes del desastre ¿o no?

―Te comportas como una virgen ―le dijo atrayendo su atención de nuevo―, última oportunidad, ¿eres virgen o debo suponer que sabes cómo lamer un falo?

¿Acaso este tipo no tenía sentido de la decencia? _No_. Claro que no, Fliqpy era el opuesto de Flippy por lo que estando en estado _negativo_ era más que obvio que el ex militar no tendría ninguna conmiseración con ella o siquiera trataría de tocarla con delicadeza.

―L-lo soy ―no debía tentar a su suerte, tal vez él se contendría un poco. Pero su corazón dejó de latir cuando él comenzó a reír.

―Bien ―dijo entre su piel―. Bien. Bien.

Tomó uno de sus glúteos con una alarmante posesión haciéndola gritar de dolor. Él pareció deleitarse con eso.

―Sí, sin duda lo eres. No te has movido en lo más mínimo. ―Mordió significativamente su cuerpo para después enfrentar sus ojos, Flaky suspiró notando como el aliento masculino la embriagaba lentamente en una pasión que temía que la consumiera―, sabes que te haré moverte de una manera u otra, ¿verdad?

Flaky sin dejar de ver los amarillentos ojos, asintió, o al menos ella sintió que lo hizo. Pero Fliqpy sonrió satisfecho tanto así que la pelirroja tembló nuevamente. ¿Acaso eso era buena señal?

Sin que se lo esperara Fliqpy la soltó tan rápido que casi cayó al suelo. Se tambaleó y de no ser por el Hummer atrás de ella, abría caído. Se apoyó en el auto, debilitada y completamente candente por dentro. Aunque no del todo resignada; sabía que no tenía caso rezar para que Fliqpy terminara cayendo _a la primera_ corrida por lo que sólo le quedaba rezar por ser fuerte, y sobre todo, sobrevivir sin _tantas_ heridas.

Escuchó el tonó a Fliqpy al reír antes de tomar sus labios con los suyos propios como si aquella resignación impresa en sus ojos fuera una luz verde a lo que él había querido desde aquel cumpleaños donde mató a más de uno de los amigos de ambos.

―Aunque me encantaría obligarte a que me hicieras un precioso baile erótico, cariño ―le murmuró mientras mordía los labios femeninos con una sorprendente gentileza―, me agrada más la idea de quitarte la ropa con mis propias manos.

El cuerpo de Flaky tembló al sentir las enormes manos masculinas divagar por sus pechos a través de la ropa, era extraño y casi ajeno cuando se veía tras un monitor o incluso, una televisión, pero en la vida real, aquel toque era magnífico, casi celestial; no, no debía perder la compostura. Un botón dejó de cumplir su función, gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando la otra mano de Fliqpy estrujó con más fuerza su trasero, la embestía furiosamente con las caderas al son de cada botón desprendiéndose.

Cuando fue el último, él sonrió victorioso cuando ella misma fue quién impulsó sus caderas hacía las de él.

―¿Impaciente?

Flaky alzó la cara con desesperación al saber que estaba jugando con ella, mierda, el bastardo sin duda sabía cómo manejarla, cómo hacerle sentir la desesperación y la pasión al mismo tiempo. Y lo peor era que no sabía si eso era el infierno o el cielo. Aunque lo único que sabía con seguridad era que Fliqpy era el demonio que mantenía encarcelado al ángel ―Flippy― para apoderarse de su cuerpo para hacer de las suyas.

―J-jamás ―musitó ella con rencor, era obvio que lo sentía cerca y lo odiaba por encenderla tanto; era nueva en ese campo así que él no debía sentirse tan galán si ella no había tocado _nuevos_ horizontes antes. Pero Flaky juraba que después ―si lograba salir con vida― lo haría, probaría y no se dejaría intimidar por nadie, mucho menos por él.

―¿Así que jamás, he? ―le dijo descaradamente. Ella no lo pudo ver, pero sintió sin duda cómo sonreía a través de su piel.

El muy desgraciado seguía burlándose de ella.

Flaky no iba a permitir tal asalto. Y menos cuando él insistía en mantenerla atrapada entre su cuerpo el Hummer. Le seguía acariciando sin la más pizca de decencia, seguía pasando sus dedos por todo ángulo de su cuerpo, desde su ya muy torturada entrepierna hasta los pezones que ya se marcaban a través de la tela de su piyama. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sus pensamientos estaban pausados mientras que escuchaba cómo cada prenda de su cuerpo era vilmente desprendida de ella. El blusón, el diminuto pantalón y más tarde, sin el menor problema desabrochó su sostén color avellana.

Casi gritó cuando el desgraciado se apartó.

―Quítatelo tú ―ordenó con voz gruesa y demandante. Flaky por inercia se llevó los brazos al pecho formando una X bajando la mirada debido a la vergüenza. Pero Fliqpy no quería su vergüenza, él entrecerró los ojos―. Quí-ta-te-lo.

―N-no.

Oh, no hubiese dicho eso.

Fliqpy dio una risa macabra antes de tomar los hombros de Flaky para después acercarla de nuevo a pesar de los esfuerzos de ésta para liberarse del agarre. Él sin piedad tomó su labio inferior con los dientes y lo sostuvo con tanta fuerza que Flaky creyó que le arrancaría el trozo sostenido. Fliqpy habló entre dientes:

"_Dime, ¿de qué tanto me crees capaz?"_.

Flaky temió contestar. Creyó que si contestaba tanto como si no lo hacía el resultado sería el mismo. Fliqpy cerró con más fuerza sus poderosos dientes en la piel de Flaky causándole dolor.

"_Habla"._ Pidió con voz gruesa e intimidante, Flaky ya no pudo aguantar.

Se encogió de brazos y sin que él dijese nada más, deshizo el abrazo que se hizo a sí misma para más tarde sentir como el brasier caía al suelo en pocos segundos. Fliqpy rió ante su logro.

―Dijiste que harías todo lo que yo te dijera, ¿no es así? ―le preguntó con una sensualidad tan profunda, con una voz tan cautivante que Flaky creyó que se desmayaría.

―S-sí…

Sintió como la mano de Fliqpy pasaba por su costado hacía la manija del auto para abrir la puerta de atrás, justamente donde ella había estado acostada desde el principio.

―Acuéstate ahí ―ordenó tan demandante, tan viril que con los ojos cerrados y a paso torpe, Flaky se sentó en el asiento consciente de su desnudez para más tarde echarse por completo sintiendo sus propios senos moverse bruscamente ante el movimiento, sus pies volaban debido a la altura del Hummer sin embargo eso pareció ser bueno cuando las fuertes manos de Fliqpy tomaron ambas rodillas y obligaron a subir los pies justamente en el espacio que quedó en el asiento. Dejándola expuesta él, completamente abierta de piernas, se sintió tan avergonzada de usar una posición tan…tan poco…tan excitante y a la vez tan sumisa que comenzó a respirar por la boca de forma rápida.

Las manos de Fliqpy vagaron por sus piernas, por sus tobillos y por las plantas de sus pies. El cuerpo de Flaky estaba tensándose por el frío, sentía que el corazón le estallaría en mil pedazos y con suerte moriría. Pero no, sólo sentía sus propios pezones endurecerse, su propia piel tensarse ante el increíble toque de Fliqpy. Era algo tan nuevo para ella que no podía evitar suspirar ante esos movimientos tan…

―¡Aahh! ―exclamó sin poder evitarlo cuando la lengua de Fliqpy interrumpió sus pensamientos marcando su vientre con sensualidad. Sus piernas quisieron cerrarse por inercia pero las manos masculinas seguían manteniéndolas separadas por medio de las rodillas. Ese hombre sí que sabía lamer, sabía en qué punto detenerse e ir más despacio y en qué otro ir completamente rápido. Cada vez que él respiraba por su piel ella sentía la saliva de éste impresa en su piel como si estuviese marcándola con fuego. Lo cual no era del todo falso.

Cuando pareció haberse grabado bien la sensación de esa parte de su cuerpo se apartó un poco y su curiosa mano izquierda se separó de su rodilla para poder dejarla temblar a gusto e ir al centro de su cuerpo, donde acarició como un tierno amante. La espalda de Flaky se arqueó inconscientemente ante el contacto, sus ojos seguían cerrados fuertemente hasta que sintió a Fliqpy apegarse a ella un poco más.

―Abre los ojos…quiero que me veas en todo momento, y en donde dejes de hacerlo, te penetraré tan fuerte que olvidaras tu propio nombre, aún si a ti te duele. ―Su voz se escuchaba tensa, agitada y al parecer con mucho dolor en su entrepierna. Flaky tomó grandes abocadas de aire sintiendo la veracidad en esas palabras. Trató de abrir los ojos pero le era casi imposible, los movimientos expertos de Fliqpy le impedía ese logro.

―E-es que… ―trató de decir entre gemido y gemido, su mano izquierda se afianzó al asiento mientras que la izquierda sólo se cerraba con fuerza. Temblando.

―Ábrelos ―ordenó con más vehemencia introduciendo lentamente la punta de su dedo índice deleitándose con la calidez del interior de la pelirroja.

Flaky completamente fuera de sí, los abrió, y gustó de lo que veía. Una parte oscura y completamente ajena a ella quiso gritar de satisfacción cuando lo vio. A él entre sus piernas, con una mano descaradamente enterrada entre sus muslos y con el rostro de un mártir completamente cabreado. Era una imagen que deseaba aguardarse para sí. Pero dudaba que pudiera decirlo a alguien en algún momento sin caer hacía atrás de la vergüenza.

―Así es, veme… ―empujó más hacía la estrecha cavidad―, soy yo el que te da este placer. Y nadie más podrá comparárseme, ¡dilo!

Cuando tuvo aquel dedo por completo ella apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. Si así se sentía un solo dedo casi no quería saber cómo se sentiría toda su hombría de una sola estocada.

―N-nadie… ―dijo entre respiraciones―, na-nadie podrá ja-jamás d-darme t-tanto pla-placer c-como ¡t-tú! ―se removió un poco más cuando lo sintió moverse. Acomodando pliegues de su interior como si fuese ya el dueño de esa zona. Fliqpy sonrió sin dejar de moverse. Flaky sentía que el centro de su cuerpo se llenaba de humedad, y el resto de inundaba de calor y sudor, su garganta le ardía porque no había dejado de respirar por la boca y su entrepierna le pedía algo más. Algo con más calor que un simple dedo.

Fliqpy comenzaba a perder la razón, al parecer sería difícil mantenerse mientras ella siguiera tensándose a cada momento, se dijo que no estaría tan mal después de todo penetrar a una virgen sin que ella lo viese venir, pero esa maldita parte suya que amaba a esa pelirroja le impedía hacerlo a su modo. Por lo que por el momento se conformaría con deleitarse con la cavidad de Flaky así como estaba; ya no faltaba mucho por lo que sin pedir permiso introdujo el dedo medio deleitándose con las expresiones de ella. Tan inocente, tan frágil y tan dulce. Sin duda un manjar del que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar por toda la noche. Oh, al parecer su cuerpecito iba a dar las primeras señales de cuanto disfrutaba todo aquello, sólo un poco más; metió y sacó sus dedos de forma tortuosa, lento y después rápido, rozando una que otra vez el himen con las puntas, casi quiso atravesar esa porquería de una vez que le impedía disfrutar de todo el placer que el cuerpo de Flaky podría darle. Un poquito más, sólo unas cuantas veces más y…

Flaky gritó con suma satisfacción cuando sintió su cuerpo liberarse de una carga de presión y placer que no sabía que podría ser tan grande. Sin embargo la satisfacción casi se le fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho justamente en el interior de un auto. Se supone que lo normal era que la primera vez sucediese en la cama, en la cama de él o en la suya, ¡no en un auto! La culpa golpeo su cara cuando se rindió y cayó nuevamente en el asiento, respirando agitadamente y aún más, gimiendo nuevamente puesto que la mano de Fliqpy no se detenía, es más parecía no querer detenerse.

Él sabía que Flaky estaba sintiendo la culpa de haberse dejado llevar tanto por las hormonas, pero bueno, algún día iba a tener que ceder. Y mientras sacaba y metía sus dedos sin preocuparle nada más que la expresión de Flaky, esa sonrojada expresión de culpa fundida por el placer que casi hizo que se corriera ahí mismo sobre los pantalones. Sólo unas cuantas corridas más y ella estaría lista para él, estaría lista para recibirle y él estaría más que contento por hacer que eso pasará.

Entonces vino la segunda vez, Fliqpy sonrió al sentirla moverse contra sus manos inconscientemente, ya lo ansiaba tanto como él a ella; no podía dejar de verla, ni a ella ni a sus senos moviéndose de forma errónea a los torpes movimientos de Flaky, necesitaba probarlos, morderlos y estrujados; dejarles su marca personal y hacerle saber a Flaky que ningún otro hombre podría hacerle sentir como él lo hacía. Al fin Flaky estaba relajándose, estaba perdiéndose en el deseo y en la pasión. Estaba punto de dejarse llevar por él.

Flaky por su parte no podía detenerse, no podía dejar de llevar su entrepierna al encuentro con sus manos. ¡No podía! Era increíble la sensación de tenerlo sólo para ella. De saber que era ella quién le hacía soltar roncas respiraciones. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que su propio cuerpo le haría al tenerlo dentro al fin. Cuando llegó el tercer orgasmo Flaky se sintió morir.

Los dedos de Fliqpy se retiraron. Flaky le vio de soslayo desabotonarse el pantalón y más tarde la cremallera. Lo vio pasar su mano por su entrepierna llevándose algunos fluidos con él antes de meterse esa misma mano dentro del pantalón; giró la vista al entender perfectamente lo que hacía, lo escuchaba, lo sentía incluso. Por poco sintió que se correría de nuevo al sentir cómo Fliqpy le abría de nuevo las piernas esta vez, con algo mucho mejor que sus dedos rozándole la acceso al interior de su cuerpo. Era algo sublime y casi aterrador. Lo sentía restregarse contra ella, lo sentía tanto que su cuerpo tembló cuando una de las manos de Fliqpy agarró la suya, la que no se aferraba a nada y la que ya poseía algo de sangre debido a la fuerza que usó para cerrarla sin notar que sus uñas no estaban del todo cortas.

A él no le costó tanto hacerla estirar el brazo, pero cuando lo hizo, Flaky por poco gritó cuando sintió una extremidad caliente, dura y a la vez suave entre sus dedos. Fliqpy le obligó a extender la palma y a sostener junto a él el glande que ya estaba por demás decir que ansiaba entrar dentro de ella. La obligó a acariciarlo, a sostenerlo y más tarde, cuando ella misma se acostumbró a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, él la soltó y dejó que ella le acariciara por cuenta propia, al principio fue lenta, pero más pronto que tarde lo sintió tensarse bajo su mano lo que la orilló a ir más rápido, más fuerte y ansiosa. Pero Fliqpy la detuvo antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

Sin saber exactamente cómo lo hizo, Fliqpy se adentró junto a ella en el carro aún con la ropa puesta sólo que con el miembro sobresaliendo de ésta. La obligó a retroceder hasta que él pudo acomodarse bien entre sus piernas, el sólo sentirla bajo su miembro le hizo temblar; ¿quién diría que alguien tan pequeño podría causarle sensaciones tan grandes? Sonrió ante eso.

Fliqpy quiso jugar un poco, sabía que ella no perdería ahora ni tampoco retrocedería.

―Si logras meterme a tu cuerpo, aunque sea un poco ―le susurró en su cara, viendo sus ojos y escuchándola suspirar, definitivamente era mejor verlo y sentirlo de cerca―. Yo haré el resto.

Curiosamente ella contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras acercaba su cara para poder lamer los labios de Fliqpy como si su razón se hubiese esfumado y en vez de eso quedara sólo la lujuria. Fliqpy correspondió con un brutal beso que dejó a ambos aturdidos por un segundo. El tiraba de sus labios mientras ella movía la lengua para acariciarlo a cada oportunidad. Ambos cegados por el placer y por el calor que ansiaban en esos momentos.

Flaky había perdido el juicio, ahora su mano izquierda se aferraba al cabello de Fliqpy mientras que la derecha se inundaba en una aventura entre los cuerpos de ambos para intentar tomar la virilidad de él y guiarlo a su interior. Sin embargo de forma sorpresiva Fliqpy le detuvo tomando su mano para llevarla a su espalda donde la dejó para separarse un poco de sus labios.

―No…creerás que te lo d-dejaría tan fácil ¿o sí?

Los ojos de Flaky se volvieron a cerrar bruscamente cuando Fliqpy volvió a besarla, esta vez en el cuello; él marcaba con tanta precisión que ella se aferró a él con tal de no gritar pero le era casi imposible, de vez en cuando un gritillo se soltaba de sus labios sin querer y en ocasiones sus piernas se cerraban estrujando suavemente las caderas de Fliqpy. Cuando arqueó su espalda y tocó el glande de Fliqpy en el acto supo a lo que él se refería, ¿cómo diablos iba a pode guiarlo a su interior sin sus manos de por medio? Entonces casi como si él pudiese leerle el pensamiento, levantó sus propias caderas para darle una estocada sin llegar a penetrarla. Sin dejar de lamer y torturar su cuello repitió la acción; entonces Flaky encontró el método.

Flaky se desenvolvía muy rápido. Ella misma ahora estaba intentando unir sus caderas a las de él sin la necesidad de las manos de nadie. Mierda si ella no lo lograba rápido mandaría todo al diablo y la penetraría sin piedad. Quería destrozarla como jamás quiso hacer con nadie más, ni siquiera con esa _Sabelotodo_ de Giggles, la pasión que había demostrado en aquella época podía quedarse en un hueco oscuro, ahora era cuando realmente necesitaba de una mujer, más precisamente de ésa mujer.

Sin embargo Flaky no lo sabía por lo que se esforzó aún más en encontrar el ángulo perfecto.

―¡YA! ―. Hasta que al fin pudo conseguirlo, pudo sentirlo apenas un poco como para sentir la amenaza de un nuevo orgasmo. Se removió incómoda cuando él rió un poco ante su destreza. Era impresionante lo que la lujuria podía hacer incluso al más manso cordero.

―Sí ―dijo él en un susurró sintiéndose un poco adentro. Empujó un poco más encontrándose con el molesto himen, uno que después de desaparecer definiría sí podía seguir sin problemas sus más bajos instintos, o si tendría que controlarlos. Sin desear que fuese lo segundo besó a Flaky nuevamente con la intensión de distraerla aunque sea un poco. Cuando la sintió aflojar su presión, él entró por completo.

Flaky dejó sus labios para soltar una exclamación de satisfacción y a la vez de dolor. Era incómodo y doloroso, pero no tanto como para dejar de lado el placer que estaba experimentando. Definitivamente los dedos no tenían nada que ver con un bien formado falo masculino. Pero se quedó quieta, no sabía cómo proseguir. Para cuando él le se retiró un poco para dar otro golpe a su interior e introducirse a sí mismo aún más, los ojos de Flaky por poco quedaron en blanco.

Bien, no le estaba doliendo, muy bien, se dijo Fliqpy con los dientes apretados. Era tan estrecha y caliente que era un suplicio no tomarla como el animal que era. Se conformó apenas con darle unas penetradas profundas y a la vez lentas; sentía que no podría mantener ese ritmo mucho más tiempo por lo que se levantó un poco para verla a la cara, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Qué te dije que…te haría si…cerrabas los…ojos? ―le dijo con una sonrisa sardónica. Flaky tembló cuando él le tomó las piernas y las alzó de forma brutal para después introducirse nuevamente en ella como un maldito perro. Dentro fuera, dentro fuera, dentro fuera.

Rápido y fuerte, sin clemencia y sin la más mínima muestra de dulzura, todo en él era pasión una desbordante y enloquecedora que la perforaba sin que ella pudiese tener una oportunidad de respirar.

―P-por f-favor… ―le costaba mantener el aire, cada vez que sentía un poco de aire entrando por su boca tenía que sacarla por la misma al instante porque Fliqpy no la dejaba siquiera respirar. La cabeza la daba vueltas y se sentía casi perdida. Estaba perdida.

Fliqpy rió ante la cara de sufrimiento que Flaky parecía poner a la perfección. Ahora mismo estaba a punto de desmayarse, lo sentía. Pero no la dejaría por lo que bajo su propia insatisfacción dejó de penetrarla para que ella pudiese recuperar el aire, y mientras ella lo hacía él se concentró en moverse delicadamente en su interior deleitándose con la resbaladiza cavidad y con la satisfacción de que él estaba siendo el primero, el primero en todo. Ella temblaba desnuda bajo su cuerpo, era tan preciosa verla así, tan indefensa y tan sumisa ante él. Sus manos pasaron hasta el lugar que aún no había explorado, sus redondos y suaves senos. Cuando los tuvo bajo sus palmas ella gimió y él gruñó. Eran tan suaves, tan perfectos que no perdió el tiempo en ir por ellos, los lamió y los chupó. Degustó de ellos mientras ella parecía mover las caderas ante él introduciéndose a sí misma con movimientos torpes y enloquecedores.

Sin dejar de torturar los pechos salió de su cuerpo y se introdujo nuevamente en ella sin que ésta pudiera siquiera esperárselo. Cuando ella inclinó sus senos hacía su cara cuando arqueó la espalda él tomó un pezón que resbaló de sus dientes para regresar con su dueña un poco más debajo de su rostro. Necesitaba sentirla más. Mucho más. Y necesitaba que ella fuera quién lo deseara. Por lo que a regañadientes salió de Flaky para apartar de sí mismo la ropa que le estorbaba, la playera y la camiseta fueron a dar al asiento del acompañante mientras que Flaky se incorporaba incrédula y sonrojada al extremo.

Los ojos de Flaky vagaron por la cara, los brazos, y el torso de Fliqpy, un torso formado por un escultor seguramente, un rostro de finas expresiones y de cautivadores ojos amarillentos. Lamió sus propios labios cuando su mirada bajó aún más hasta llegar al poderoso glande que hace unos minutos le estaba haciendo sentir el cielo.

Fliqpy la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a sentarse y encontrarse con sus labios, ansiosa ella correspondió sin chistear, tomando el cabello de Fliqpy entre sus manos pegando sus senos a su piel. Rozando sus pezones contra los suyos en cada movimiento de su lengua. Esa mujer estaba volviéndolo loco.

Se separó de ella repentinamente para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, le dio una lamida en el mentón que terminó en un beso rápido y la arrojó contra el asiento.

Flaky se sintió extraña cuando el calor del cuerpo de Fliqpy le abandonó cuando él salió del auto. Sin embargo toda su extrañeza se transformó en sorpresa cuando sintió como él le jalaba de los tobillos para después ponerla sin delicadeza de espaldas, con la cara pegada a los asientos justamente sobre donde ambos hace unos momentos habían estado. Olía extraño pero no le disgustaba, sentía su propio sudor y el de Fliqpy sobre su rostro y no encontró repulsiva la sensación. Sólo se concentró en esas fuertes manos acariciando sus caderas, glúteos y piernas con desesperación.

Fliqpy le abrió las piernas antes de bajarla por completo del auto sosteniéndola con su mano libre por debajo de los senos para introducirse a sí mismo dentro de Flaky, ésta hizo la cabeza hacia atrás tocándole el hombro mientras que su suave espalda conectaba contra sus pectorales y sus glúteos rozaban contra él de forma provocativa. La sentía aún más estrecha que antes, aún más caliente y aún más mojada. ¡Pero no era suficiente!

Él tomó una de las piernas de Flaky y la obligó a posarla en su cintura para hacer más profunda la penetración. Eso, así. Así era como le gustaba una mujer, en especial ésta mujer. Tan ligera y tan manejable. Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco y encontraría un poco de alivio. Entró y salió sin detenerse ni un solo segundo. Las paredes vaginales de Flaky le estrujaban demasiado. Entonces ella se corrió sobre él separando la espalda de su pecho temblando y gritando. Unas cuantas penetraciones más y él también llegaría, se dijo. Pero no pasaba nada, carajo, se decía furioso.

Flaky sonrió cuando su liberación terminó, sin embargo esa curva desapareció de sus labios cuando Fliqpy salía de ella brutalmente y la arrastraba aún en esa posición contra un árbol. La aprisionó contra la corteza y la besó con ímpetu antes de abrirle las piernas de nuevo sosteniéndola increíblemente en el aire con ayuda del árbol y posicionarse entre ellas para después de haberse asegurado el tenerla completamente abierta para él, se introdujera en ella sin delicadeza. Esto más que nada arrancó gritos que pedían clemencia por parte de Flaky. Y para variar eso no hizo más en Fliqpy que darle las estocadas más profundas y rápidas de la noche.

Y aunque el tronco del árbol amenazaba con darle a Flaky grandes marcas de las cuales arrepentirse después, ella no podía evitar pensar que valdría la pena. ¿Qué diablos era lo que había poseído a Flippy? ¿Qué era ese extraño ser de pasión interminable?

Fliqpy no dejó de torturar su entrepierna con movimientos rápidos y profundos, Flaky era tan manejable que sin duda había cometido la mejor elección al dejarla ir de su casa, contar veinte segundos antes de ir por ella, y dejar que Flippy hiciera el resto haciéndolo creer que tenía el control. Pobre idiota. Él era tan manejable como Flaky, tal vez había sido por eso que Giggles le había quitado 3000 dólares 3 días antes de acabar la relación con la patética excusa de que los necesitaba para pagar medicinas de la _no sé qué_; al diablos, Giggles estaba muy bien en cuestiones de salud, pero he ahí a Flippy haciéndose el _héroe_. Menos mal que él, Fliqpy, había actuado rápido y sin que ella se diese cuenta había puesto entre el dinero, billetes falsos que juntaban 2500. Eso quería decir que la pobre diabla sólo pudo quitarle a Flippy 500 dólares junto a una bella nota por parte de Fliqpy, una mecanografiada y sencilla: _"La mejor medicina contra la avaricia, es la escases"._ Oh sí, rió tanto cuando escuchó el chillar de Giggles a través de su ventana, mira que la pobre zorra creyó que quitarle dinero a él sería tan sencillo.

El aliento de Flaky sobre su oreja y el sonar de los gemidos de ésta contra su tímpano lo hicieron regresar a la realidad, a _su_ realidad. Ella se había _adaptado_ completamente a él como ninguna otra. Si tan sólo creyera en esas ridiculeces acerca del amor creería que sólo por esto _amaba_ a Flaky ―lo que adentro de su perversa mente no era del todo falso―, pero no lo hacía. Él _no creía_ en el amor. No creía que podía haber sentimiento alguno que lo ablandara, que lo dejara indefenso ante una sola mirada. No creía en nada de aquellas burlas. El amor no era para seres como él. Tal vez para Flippy aún había _esperanza_, pero para él no. Y se mentiría a sí mismo si se decía que sí.

Flaky se aferró a la espalda de Fliqpy cuando éste de forma magistral aumentó su velocidad, arqueó su cuerpo cuando un segundo orgasmo llegó a ella sintiéndose aún más perdida que antes. Sin embargo, Fliqpy no la dejaba, no dejaba de introducirse en su cuerpo como antes. Era tóxica la forma en la que este hombre poseía. De hecho una pizca de celos invadió inconscientemente a Flaky cuando su mente decidió hacerle una pregunta: _"¿A _esto_ se refería Giggles cuando dijo que él…?"_. Sinceramente no quiso pensar en eso. Sólo quiso aferrarse a las sensaciones que Fliqpy le regalaba sólo a ella.

Sin embargo antes de cualquier otra cosa, Fliqpy dejó sus pies saliendo de ella antes de hacerse un poco hacía atrás y darle la vuelta como antes, pero no fue del todo como antes ya que en esta ocasión Flaky aferró sus manos al tronco del árbol sintiendo como Fliqpy se acomodaba mejor antes de tomarla así.

Con la garganta seca o sin una pizca más de sudor que dejar en el suelo, parecía que Fliqpy no deseaba detenerse. Y no lo haría, se dijo él, hasta que haya saciado su cuerpo con el de Flaky. Le apetecía usar la boca de ésta aunque sea un solo segundo pero de nuevo esa sensación que sólo su _alter ego_ le provocaba cuando se trataba de Flaky. Flippy en el fondo del momento tenía cierto control, eso era preocupante ya que mientras más lo pensaba, más temía de pensar que Flippy estaba saliendo del problema _personalidad múltiple_. A Fliqpy le costaba más trabajo que antes salir al mundo exterior para hacer de las suyas, y cuando salía ya no mataba como antes, ya no destazaba como siempre. Y el simple pensamiento de que posiblemente _desaparecería_ le obligó a tomar las caderas de la pelirroja para adentrarse con más vehemencia en su interior. Con más pasión.

A Flaky le costaba seguir un ritmo tan frenético, de hecho dejaba que él lo hiciera todo mientras ella se preocupaba por seguir respirando, con las manos de él en sus caderas como ahora se sentía más expuesta que nunca; sentía sus senos ir y venir sin parar, el dolor muscular empezaba y el árbol era su único medio para no caer al suelo. Sin embargo todo aquello se olvidaba al sentir todo aquel enloquecedor vaivén.

―¡F-Fliqpy! ¡Aahh!

Era como un pedazo de cielo, se decían Fliqpy y Flaky a la vez. Tan Increíble.

Antes de que Flaky siguiera pensando más en aquellas sensaciones provocadas por los movimientos enloquecedores de Fliqpy. Éste salió de nuevo de ella soltando un gruñido bestial, como si el animal dentro de él no estuviese saciado y de hecho se sintiera furioso por ello.

―¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué?!

Sin dejarla recuperarse, y sin importarle que llevase entre sus manos a una ex virgen agotada y con escasa movilidad; sólo la tomó de la cintura y se la llevó de regresó al auto. Una vez ahí él mismo se tumbó en los asientos llevándose a Flaky con él.

―Ahora tú llevarás el ritmo, ¿me escuchaste? ―le murmuró con tono molesto, con el rostro cubierto de sudor y el cuerpo impregnado del calor pasional.

Flaky resignada y acalorada, asintió y con el cuerpo temblándole, intentó poner sus piernas de lado a lado del cuerpo de Fliqpy, pero éste le detuvo. Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin entender. Él le dio la vuelta y la obligó a bajar sobre su erecto miembro. Cuando se sintió completamente sobre él, Flaky soltó un suspiro entre dientes.

―M-mu-muévete ―ordenó demandante. Flaky poco que aún le quedaba de fuerza comenzó con leves meneos, antes de alzar las caderas y bajarlas con un ritmo que a Fliqpy le pareció inusual, más no molesto o incómodo. Flaky se movía con libertad, no era una mujer que llevase la pasión impresa en su espalda pero sin duda no lo hacía mal, en realidad dudaba que después de eso la dejase ir con facilidad. Su preciosa Flaky, ¿dónde se había escondido todos estos años? Bien pudo haber sido una estupenda compañía en sus épocas como soldado, pero no siempre se obtenía lo que se deseaba.

Flaky por su parte se podría decir que tenía los ojos en blanco debido a la fuerte emoción que embargaba su cuerpo y su alma. El miembro de Fliqpy tocaba completamente su interior, se acoplaba con tanta facilidad que borracha de placer se preguntó por qué rayos no se había metido en su cama antes. Bien pudo haber sido estimulante hacerlo entre las viseras de sus amigos. O tal vez en el jardín de él con la sangre de esos dos sujetos aún tiñendo la ropa masculina. Aumentó su propia velocidad al pensar en las mismas manos que ahora le recorrían los pechos y los estrujaba, manchados de sangre.

―S-sólo un p-poco más ―dijo Fliqpy apretando los senos de Flaky mientras que con total gozo sentía pronta la liberación. Sólo un poco más. Necesitaba sentirla apretándolo y acariciándolo. Mordió el hombro femenino al sentirse derramándose al fin…dentro de ella―. ¡Mierda! ―gruñó entre la piel.

Más tarde, Flaky cayó rendida sobre él.

.

.

.

―¿Y dónde está Flaky? ―habló Petunia con un balde de palomitas sobre sus piernas mientras veían una serie cómica en la televisión. Giggles alzó los hombros con una mueca despreocupada en el rostro.

―Seguramente _se ha perdido_ ―dijo burlona. Petunia arqueó la ceja por el tono en la voz de la chica de cabellos rosados―. O tal vez no pudo conseguir nada y regresó a casa.

―Sinceramente no sé cómo pudiste pedirle algo semejante, sabes que Flaky ha estado algo sensible a los temas que relacionan a Flippy ―reprendió la chica molesta. Giggles gruñó entre labios.

«No tuve otra opción» dijo para sí.

_«―Tal vez hayas podido estafar al imbécil que tengo por alter ego. Pero te aviso que el sólo pensar que a mí me considerabas un imbécil también me pone muy de mal humor…tú no quieres que yo me moleste, ¿verdad?_

―_¿Q-qué quieres? ―musitó ella apegada a la pared de aquel callejón._

―_¿Eres capaz de entregarme a alguien para salvar tu codiciosa vida?_

―_¿A-a q-q-quién?_

_Él sonrió burlonamente._

―_Haz que Flaky venga a mí, y tu cabeza estará sobre tu cuerpo unos días más._

_Giggles dudó un segundo, pero el cuchillo de caza estaba tan cerca de su cuello que casi podía sentirle cortándole la piel._

―_Dalo por…hecho.»_

Sólo esperaba que ese bastardo cumpliese su promesa.

_«―Sólo recuerda, qué no le harás daño._

―_Ajá.»_

.

.

.

Flaky despertó con mucha pesadez al día siguiente cuando los rayos del sol tocaron su cara. Los párpados los sentía pesados y su cuerpo no se sentía con las energías de levantarse de la cama. Cuando lo intentó una fuerte pulsación en la entrepierna la obligó a dejar de intentarlo. Resignada echó una mirada por la habitación en la que estaba. No era la suya. Giró la mirada únicamente para ver _el cuerpo_ de Flippy recostado sobre la alfombra a su izquierda. Llevaba la ropa desarreglada mientras que por el rostro, ella pudo deducir que Fliqpy realmente había hecho un despojo de ambos.

Cayó cansada al colchón de nuevo. Cerró los ojos e ignoró el hecho de que estaba completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas mientras que en el puño derecho de Flippy ya hacía una nota.

"_Esta vez, no lo arruines. Yo lo hice"_. Sólo ellos dos sabían lo que eso significaba. O tal vez, ni ellos lo sabían a ciencia cierta.

**FIN**

* * *

_De acuerdo, me he tardado más de lo que debía. De nuevo pido una disculpa enorme a Sukima por haberla hecho esperar tanto, no fue mi intensión hacerlo pero me encontraba con muchos bloqueos. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. __**¡Comenten!**_

_**JA NE! ;)**_


End file.
